The present invention relates in general to mining equipment and, in particular to a new and useful mineral winning assembly which utilizes a plurality of planers connected to each other in an articulated chain.
With a predetermined traveling rate, the performance of a coal planer substantially depends on the overall height of the planing mechanism and the depth of cut of the planing tools. Both overall height and depth of cut in turn are predetermined by the planer guide. That is, the planer guide must be capable of taking up the forces necessary for pressing the planing mechanism against the winning face and also the tilting moments resulting therefrom. On the other hand, the overall height of the planing mechanism is limited by the thickness of the worked seam. Therefore, as a rule the output cannot be increased by merely augmenting the overall height and depth of cut.